


【朱白】《学长，爽一个？》

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina
Relationships: 巍澜 - Relationship, 巍澜衍生, 朱白 - Relationship, 朱白衍生 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	【朱白】《学长，爽一个？》

白宇喜欢睡懒觉，尤其喜欢把自己整个窝进被子里睡，让周身都是温暖的，就像只团成团的蚕宝宝。  
朱一龙自然知道他这一点，所以如非必要，他是不会去打扰白宇的睡眠的。  
朱一龙算好了时间，在白宇日常苏醒的时间做好了早餐，端着粥从厨房出来的时候，正好看见白宇迷迷瞪瞪的从卧室里出来。  
“早，小白。”朱一龙弯着眉眼轻唤了一声，“我熬了粥，你昨天吃辣了，喝点儿粥养养胃比较好。”  
“唔…好…”白宇头不梳脸也不洗的，径直来到桌边坐下，双眼还因为刚刚苏醒而半眯着，却不忘拄着下巴仰头对朱一龙傻笑。  
“谢谢龙哥，你对我真好。”  
“傻不傻？我不对你好对谁好？”  
朱一龙揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，满目宠溺的把粥碗放在他面前，“厨房里还有煮鸡蛋和热汤面呢，我去拿，你想吃哪个就吃哪个。”  
白宇眯着眼睛看着他龙哥进了厨房，咧着嘴角笑得见牙不见眼的，像这样被龙哥宠着的日子，哪怕过上一万年他也不嫌腻。  
他正在心里想着，突然觉得胯间一热。  
那热度非常奇怪，仿佛有个什么温热的东西贴在了他身下，同时他的身体里还涌起了一股说不清道不明的陌生感觉。  
就好像有什么软软的东西正在他胯间爬，惹得他下身直发痒，就连性器也悄悄的在内裤里半勃起了。  
白宇在椅子上蹭了蹭，可身下的热痒感并未散去，甚至还有愈演愈烈的架势。  
他有些疑惑的拧了拧眉，惊讶的发现自己居然在这一瞬间有了个不该有的想法——他想有人能在他的胯间揉一揉摸一摸，给他解解痒。  
什么鬼？难不成他那里不卫生了？  
应该不会吧，每次洗澡的时候他也都有认真的给小白宇洗啊。  
白宇趿拉着拖鞋进了卫生间，随手拉上拉门后，连忙脱下短裤和内裤，用手在半勃的性器下摸了一把，结果下一秒整个人都愣住了。  
他保持着叉开腿摸着档的猥琐姿势，整个人僵得仿佛被人点了穴。  
为什么他在性器下摸到了一条原本不存在的温热肉缝，而且那肉缝还是湿润着的？  
卧槽！晴天霹雳啊！  
谁能来告诉他这多出来的玩意儿是啥？  
不会真是只有女人才会有的那个东西吧？  
不…不可能的…  
白宇喘着粗气安慰自己，这一定是他的幻觉，一定是幻觉！  
这么想着，他缓缓挪动着指头，在那处温热的肉缝上摸了摸，没想到竟然误打误撞的借着那股湿滑劲儿探进去半根手指。  
被指头侵入的地方紧致而温热，又充满了滑腻的体液，甚至在他手指探进去后又涌出来一小股，吓得白宇赶紧把手抽了出来，就见手指上沾满了晶亮透明的黏液。  
这…这是什么东西…  
白宇傻愣愣的用指腹捻了捻，甚至还迟疑的把手指送到鼻间闻了闻，却闻到了一股甜腻腻的浓郁玫瑰香。  
妈的他这是成妖精了？还带自产花蜜的？  
不知道是不是白宇的错觉，在闻过了那个体液的味道后，他总觉得整间卫生间里满是玫瑰花的味道，浓郁的就像是被人喷了半瓶子香水。  
下身又开始发痒，而且痒的还是花穴深处，那是只有被深入摩擦后才能消解的浓烈痒意。  
白宇抖着手看着镜子里的自己，被吓得都快要哭出来了。  
他这到底是怎么了？  
突然有了个女人才有的小穴不说，流出来的淫水是带香味儿的，貌似这个小穴还很饥渴，这也太惊悚了吧？  
等等…女人？  
白宇猛地一颤，突然想起了他在笔记本上看见的那个问卷调查。  
一觉醒来变成女人…居然真的成了真…  
卧槽他这是遇见灵异事件了吗？  
“啊啊啊啊啊！怎么会这样啊？！！”  
朱一龙去厨房端了鸡蛋和面条出来，原本坐在饭桌边的白宇却没了影儿。  
他也没当回事，只以为白宇去了卫生间，可是紧接着卫生间里就传来了白宇的喊叫声。  
朱一龙眉峰一凛，连忙快步往卫生间跑，看见门关着，他又猛地停下了步子，卫生间不比别的地方，他这么贸然进去似乎不太好。  
可是他又担心白宇出了什么事，只能焦急的敲了敲玻璃拉门，“小白？小白你怎么了？”  
白宇被敲门声和他龙哥的话音吓得一激灵，家里的拉门可是没有锁的，他龙哥直接就能开门进来，连忙慌乱的提上了裤子。  
可是还没来得及有下一步的动作，突然感觉到有一股热流从花穴里涌了出来，瞬间就打湿了他的内裤和短裤，同时卫生间里的玫瑰花香又浓郁了好几分。  
白宇:…………？  
他缓缓低头看向自己的胯间，就见有水痕渐渐在裤裆上晕染开，顿时死的心都有了。  
卧槽还有完没完了！他这样还怎么出去啊？  
“小白？”朱一龙听不见任何动静，心里急得厉害，一咬牙直接拉开了拉门，紧接着就被浓郁的玫瑰花香袭了鼻子。  
这香味不像是单纯的花香，因为其中还夹杂着丝丝甜腻，让人闻了心神都为之一荡，瞬间就有了性冲动，因为朱一龙在闻见花香的那一刻胯下就起了反应。  
这是香水吗？可是他和白宇都不用那种东西，家里也不应该有香水才对。  
朱一龙神情恍惚了一下，揉着太阳穴迈进了卫生间，洗手池边没人，倒是一旁淋浴区的蓝色帘子被拉了起来。  
“小白？”朱一龙歪着头看了一眼，卫生间没有开灯，借着从窗子投进来的阳光隐隐可以在帘子上看见白宇的影子，他似乎是坐在了浴缸里，一动不动的。  
“你怎么了小白？”朱一龙又唤了一声，可是根本没得来回应，他只能一步步靠近。  
越靠近帘子，那股玫瑰花的香味就越浓郁，在他拉开帘子的那一刻，直冲鼻尖的香气甚至让他神情恍惚了一下，藏在裤子里的性器更是完全硬挺了起来。  
他狠狠的吞咽了一下唾液，只觉得有些口干舌燥，身体也有些发热。  
这到底是怎么回事儿？  
朱一龙摇着头定了定神，就见白宇正抱着双膝蜷缩着身子窝在浴缸里，就连毛茸茸的脑袋也埋在了腿间。  
“小白？”朱一龙扶着浴缸边缘蹲下来，缓缓伸手摸了摸白宇的后脑勺，“你怎么了小白？这…这香味儿是怎么回事儿？”  
白宇抖了一下，缓缓抬头看向他，眼眶湿漉漉的，仿佛被人欺负了的可怜猫咪。  
他吸了吸鼻子，小小声的说道，“龙哥…我变成怪物了…我该怎么办…”  
怪物？朱一龙被他可怜巴巴的模样弄得心口直泛疼，连忙跪在浴缸边把他楼进怀里，温声细语的低问。  
“小白不怕，告诉龙哥，到底怎么了？”  
在被朱一龙揽进怀里的瞬间，白宇嗅到了一股浅淡的香气，那是类似于腐木的味道，其中似乎还夹杂着一丝药香，并不难闻，白宇甚至还轻轻努动鼻尖多嗅了两下。  
浓郁的玫瑰香盈满了怀，朱一龙低头看看老实靠在他胸口的白宇，恍惚间竟然有一种正抱着只玫瑰花精的错觉。  
裤裆里的性器顶着衣料，硬得直发疼，朱一龙板着脸轻吸了口气，用指腹温柔的揉了揉白宇裸露着的肩，“小白？”  
白宇抬头看他，双眼迷迷朦朦的，似乎神志不大清醒的样子，他轻握住朱一龙的手腕，一边分开双腿，一边带着男人的手缓缓覆在了自己湿热的胯间。  
“龙哥…你…你摸摸我…”  
什么？朱一龙在被他的动作吓傻以后，又听见他这么说，顿时震惊的瞪圆了桃花眼。  
手下的裤料已经被体液浸湿了，摸着直泛滑，朱一龙凝眸看了白宇一眼，就见白宇红着脸偏过头去，小声的嘟囔了一句。  
“你…帮我把裤子脱了…”  
四周弥漫着的玫瑰花香撩人又魅惑，朱一龙现在万分确定，这香味就是来自于白宇，甚至于就是从他的胯间散发出来的。  
朱一龙面带迟疑的去脱白宇的裤子，而白宇竟然十分配合的搂着他的脖子抬了抬屁股，方便他把裤子脱下来。  
下身一丝不挂的白宇搂紧了朱一龙的脖颈，细长的双腿蜷缩着，又被朱一龙扶着膝盖轻轻分开。  
已经勃起的性器透着粉红，顶端还挂着一滴透明诱人的前列腺液，是正常男人的尺寸，却是尚未使用过的颜色。  
白宇被朱一龙审视的目光看的心口一颤，下意识的就想合拢双腿，却被朱一龙眼急手快的把腿分得更开，因为朱一龙已经看见了他性器下粉嫩精致的花穴。  
朱一龙简直不敢相信自己看见了什么，他和白宇认识近十年，同居近七年，一起洗澡游泳泡温泉的事儿都做过，可从来不知道白宇是个双性人。  
他明明是个正常的男人啊，怎么会这样？  
白宇看朱一龙愣了神儿，不禁吸吸鼻子，有些委屈的咬了咬唇，“龙哥…你嫌弃我了是不是…我也不知道怎么会这样…一觉醒来…就…”  
“嘘！”朱一龙捏着他的下巴，在他额头上亲了亲，温声细语的低声安慰他，“小白永远是最好的，我怎么会嫌弃你？”  
“唔…真的吗？”白宇被他突如其来的吻弄得丢了魂，暗恋了近十年的学长突然亲了他，还不嫌弃他这突然变了样的身体，让他欣慰感动的眼眶直发酸。  
白宇突然想到那个调查问卷，当时他满不在乎的回答了一句“先让室友爽一下”，可是现在他真的成了半个女人，而他的室友…  
白宇眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛看着朱一龙，他的室友不就是眼前这个温柔又好看的男人吗？  
如果他龙哥不嫌弃他这样的身体，那会不会愿意碰他？一想到朱一龙有可能会操弄他，白宇只觉得身下的花穴更痒更热了。  
“龙哥…”白宇紧了紧搂着男人脖颈的双臂，红着脸小声的说道，“你…你能摸摸它吗…很热…很痒…”  
能拒绝这种要求的怕是没有人在吧。  
朱一龙伸手探到白宇胯间，手指无意间刮到了白宇挺立的性器，这一下让白宇仿佛被电流击中一般狠狠的颤了颤，咬唇低哼间，身下的花穴又吐出一口花蜜。  
朱一龙刚刚触上他满是淫水的花穴，又被他近似于小猫发情般的哼叫刺激的喉头发紧，他滚了滚喉结，欲盖弥彰似的低喃道。  
“这里怎么这么热呢……”  
也不知道是在说卫生间里的温度还是在说白宇那个粉嫩诱人沾满了花蜜的小穴。  
就只有几平米大的小空间里，玫瑰花的气味弥漫开来，让人忍不住骚动。  
朱一龙有些控制不住自己的思绪和手，自发的就用指腹在那满是滑腻体液的花穴口揉弄了起来。  
“唔…好痒…舒服…”  
白宇紧搂着朱一龙的脖颈，哼哼唧唧的低吟尽数喷洒在了朱一龙近在咫尺的耳间，其中还夹杂着惑人的玫瑰香。  
怎么多了个花穴就浪成这样儿了？  
朱一龙认识他这么多年，第一次听见他用这么软糯的语气说话，光是这叫声都快把朱一龙叫射了。  
他有些烦躁的蹙了蹙眉，在白宇湿热的花穴口刮弄了几下后，两只手指便迫不及待的径直探了进去。  
“唔…龙哥…你怎么进去了…”  
白宇狠狠的哆嗦了一下，连忙合拢双腿，但却正好把朱一龙的胳膊夹在了腿间，还引得男人的手指又往他的身子里探深了一分。  
“别…别来了…你出去…”白宇夹着朱一龙的胳膊蹭了蹭双腿，明明是一副不舍得对方离开的样子，但嘴里却说着拒绝的话。  
朱一龙哪会看不出来他的矛盾模样，他眯着眼睛磨了磨后槽牙，当下只想把这个口是心非的小妖精捞进怀里狠狠的打一顿屁股。  
说让朱一龙摸摸的是他，夹着朱一龙手不让离开的是他，说不让进去的还是他。  
朱一龙坏心眼的曲起指头，在白宇充血的花穴内壁里刮弄了一下。  
“我看你这朵小花儿挺喜欢我的手指的，似乎还想被我更用力的对待呢。”  
“啊…”白宇被他逗弄的头皮都发麻了，绷着腰狠狠的抖了一下，淫水跟不要钱似的连着往外涌。  
他红着眼角似嗔似怒的瞪了朱一龙一眼，“你…你胡说…我不让你碰了！”  
可惜白宇那嗓音软软糯糯的，一丝威胁性都没有，仿佛是个蓄满了汁水的香甜水蜜桃，现在的他，哪里还有半分平日里的糙汉样儿？  
“小混蛋！”朱一龙低咒了一声，咬牙切齿的抽回手站起了身。  
“诶？”白宇茫然的抬头看他，还以为自己矫情的模样惹得男人生气了，结果下一秒就看见朱一龙三两下脱了家居长裤和内裤跨进了浴缸里。  
他龙哥的性器几乎比他的大了两三个号，高高上扬的硬挺模样看得白宇脊背直发麻，骨头都要酥了。  
白宇隐隐明白了男人的意思，神色慌乱的看着他，结果直接被朱一龙拽着胳膊扭过了身子，紧接着又被男人抓住细腰往上提了提，让他屁股对着男人跪了下来。  
“龙…龙哥…”白宇用力抓着浴缸边沿，对着男人高高翘起的双臀微微发着颤，下一秒突然被男人打了屁股。  
清脆的巴掌声回荡在狭小的浴室里，白宇哼哼着绷紧了被打疼的臀肉，眼角的湿红又重了两分。  
刚才在朱一龙身上嗅到的奇特味道似乎浓郁了一些，而且味道也发生了变化。  
之前只觉得这味道像腐木，还能闻到类似于中药材的药香，可是现在发现其中似乎还夹杂了一股檀木香和麝香，味道厚重而有压迫感，似乎将他整个人都包裹在了其中。  
白宇看不见男人在做什么，是什么表情，他战战兢兢的把额头抵在手背上，正好看见男人伸手掰开了他紧闭着的双腿，甚至还用脚踢了踢他的膝盖，让他把双腿分得更开。  
从这个近似于倒立的角度里正好可以看见身后发生的一切。  
白宇眼看着他龙哥屈下双膝，在被抓住两边臀肉的时候，他龙哥粗壮硬挺的性器也贴上了他满是淫水的花穴，只是稍稍蹭了几下就迫不及待的对着那个粉红的穴口把性器顶端顶了进去。  
“啊…”白宇整个人猛地一颤，紧致充血的花穴突然被圆润却硬挺的龟头侵入，胀痛感几乎让他头晕目眩。  
可朱一龙丝毫不给他缓冲的机会，直接挺腰把性器往更深处挺进，白宇只能眼睁睁的看着那根粗长的性器慢慢插入，伴随着咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声由长变短全根没入。  
“嗯…好深…不行…太大了…好硬…”白宇用力握紧了浴缸边沿，眼泪直接脱眶而出。  
朱一龙的性器太长，几乎有二十三四厘米，可他的花穴又太窄小，整根吞入以后疼得白宇浑身发颤，只觉得嗓子眼儿发紧发疼，似乎都要被抵进胃里了。  
白宇不好受，他身后的朱一龙更不好受。  
心心念念的肖想了近十年的人居然用花穴完全接纳了他的性器，光是这个认知就差点让朱一龙直接射出来。  
更别说白宇的花穴里紧致温暖的恍如天堂，软嫩的媚肉紧紧的吸附着朱一龙的性器，甚至还随着白宇的呼吸而不断在柱身上裹弄着。  
这种程度的刺激，别说是人了，就是神仙也忍不住，朱一龙难耐的轻吸了口气，扣着白宇的细腰迫不及待的抽插顶弄起来。  
“唔…等等…慢一点儿…啊…太粗了…”  
白宇双颊泛红，眼睛里还挂着泪，他哆嗦着把一只手伸到后面，抓住了那只扶着他腰的手腕，可是脱口而出的话却完全转了个弯。  
“龙哥快…痒…里面痒…”  
本来还有几分清醒理智的朱一龙被这么一催促，脑子都要充血了，抓着白宇的腰啪啪啪的就来了几个大力的抽送。  
白宇被刺激的直接射了出来，他哆嗦着抓紧了浴缸边沿，臀肉颤抖着惊呼出声，“啊…疼…太深了…不行…”  
“疼你还夹得那么紧！”  
朱一龙被他紧致的花穴夹弄得头皮直发麻，咬牙切齿的在白宇的屁股上抽了一巴掌，大力的撞击着身下白嫩的身子。  
“以前也不是没见过你全裸，怎么没发现你长了这么个骚穴？你是妖怪吗？发情期到了？”  
白宇根本就没把朱一龙的话听进去，只知道身体里越来越热越来越爽，他无意识的夹紧了双腿，就只知道断断续续的哼唧。  
朱一龙得不来回应，发了狠似的加重了操弄他的速度和力道，次次都往花穴的最深处顶，没想到竟然无意中发现了一个紧致的小口。  
朱一龙停顿了一下，露出疑惑的神色来。  
这…难道是白宇的子宫口？  
他凝眸沉吟了两秒，抓着白宇的细腰对着那个小口猛地顶弄了一下，没想到还真的把龟头探了进去。  
“啊…什么…什么东西…”  
白宇哼唧了一声，只觉得朱一龙似乎操进了他身体里的另一个更窄小的小穴，带来强烈的胀痛和酸麻，让他几乎腿软到跪不住。  
“小白…”朱一龙俯身压在他背上，一边啃咬他的后颈一边情动的低喘，“你可真是个妖精…居然还有子宫…”  
什么？！！  
白宇整个人都傻了，结果下一秒朱一龙就扣着他的腰胯大力操弄了起来，而且还恶劣得次次都把龟头探进他那个所谓的子宫口。  
“不行…好涨…太深了…龙哥饶了我…”  
肉穴里被硬挺的性器摩擦的几乎起火，内壁上的血肉宫口又被来来回回的蹂躏侵犯，白宇哪里受得了？  
他腰肢发软的落下泪来，哼哼唧唧的跟朱一龙求饶，可是男人完全不为所动，甚至还变本加厉的扭着腰用性器顶端在他的宫口研磨。  
“啊…不行了…龙哥…我要死了…”  
被快感折腾到神志模糊的白宇只能张嘴着哭叫，花穴直接被朱一龙折腾得潮吹，他绷紧了身子不断痉挛，一边被男人快速抽插着一边哗啦啦的往下流淫水。  
透明的体液顺着腿根往下淌，挂在细长白皙的双腿上泛着莹亮的水光，又随着被操弄的动作被甩下去，浓郁的玫瑰花香在卫生间里弥漫来。  
照理来说，看着白宇潮吹到痉挛，朱一龙应该停下操弄的动作让他缓一缓，可是一闻到这阵香气，朱一龙就满脑子都是想要占有白宇的念头，完全控制不住自己的行为。  
他丝毫没有停下来的意思，不顾白宇的哭叫和求饶在他体内快速抽插顶弄，看着白宇高仰着头不断呻吟的迷醉模样，忍不住开口问他。  
“小白…你喜欢我吗？”  
可惜这个时候的白宇已经被欲望侵蚀了神志，只知道抓紧浴缸扭着腰迎合朱一龙的操弄，根本就没有把男人的话听进去。  
“啊啊啊…好爽…龙哥操我…龙哥…”  
白宇前面的性器已经因为花穴的潮吹而连着射了两次，花穴里的连续高潮更是一波未平一波又起，似乎根本就没有要停止的意思。  
他摇着腰放浪的呻吟哭叫，只觉得自己下一秒就会死在朱一龙带给他的强烈快感里。  
浪货！  
朱一龙咬了咬牙，扣着他的细腰往他花穴最深处顶，次次操进宫口里，仿佛要直接把他干死在自己怀里才算完。  
白宇的子宫口周围好像有一圈软骨，每次被朱一龙进出的龟头刮弄到都会让白宇爽的直哆嗦，发出小猫叫春似的淫叫。  
“龙哥…嗯唔…龙哥…好舒服…”  
被男人的粗大性器操弄了许久的花穴已经充血发肿，穴口处泛着妖冶诱人的红，朱一龙着了迷似的看着自己的性器来来回回的在他花穴里进出，满心里都是得到了暗恋之人的满足。  
感觉到自己就快到临界点了，朱一龙也没刻意控制，只是抓紧白宇的胯骨加快了抽插操弄的速度，同时沉着嗓子低低的问白宇。  
“要不要射进子宫里？嗯？”  
白宇迷迷糊糊的咬着唇，脸上都是湿汗，闻言连忙点点头，近似于哀求的哽咽出声，“要龙哥…全都要…都给我…”  
对着这样的白宇，谁能忍心不满足他？  
朱一龙俯身轻咬住白宇的后颈，最后一个猛力的挺进，将精液尽数射进了白宇死死咬着他性器的子宫里。  
一时间，玫瑰花的旖旎香气和檀木的沉香散满了整个卫生间，又缓缓交织融合在了一起。  
“嗯…都射进来了…龙哥…”白宇呜咽着哼哼出声，身前的性器颤颤巍巍的又射了一回。  
不知道是不是私心作祟，射精后的朱一龙并没有立刻退出去，而是又往深处戳了几下，确定所有的精液都进入白宇的子宫后才放心地抽出来。  
已经半软的性器一退出花穴，白宇就双腿酸软的直接跪坐在了浴缸里，可身体却在不断哆嗦痉挛，一副失了魂的模样。  
朱一龙一阵恍惚，等到缓过神来，就看见白宇下身赤裸扒着浴缸边沿跪趴着，两边后腰上带着通红的手指印，有乳白色的精液蔓延在他身下。  
“小白…怎…”  
发生什么事了？


End file.
